


Triple Point

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [3]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: F/M, Glampunk!Awsten, LGBT, Other, Triple Point, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Awsten & Geoff are both really queer, but not necessarily in the ways you'd expect.(AKA Awsten & Geoff meet at an LGBT group meeting, in which Awsten is a demigirl and Geoff is genderqueer.)





	Triple Point

awsten looked across the room, the circle of people surrounding her, and smiled. she was home again. every wednesday, she was atop the world again. she was safe. she was in her own bubble, somewhere that she was accepted by practically everyone.

"sup? i'm awsten. i'm 17, pansexual and a demigirl. i like flowers, baseball, makeup, and my pronouns are she and they." awsten spoke. it wasn't their first meeting at triple point, in fact she'd been going pretty much every week for the past year now. nearly everyone was familiar with her, except of course the new people who popped in every once in awhile.

it seemed there was a new kid today. she wondered what they were like, and why fate had chosen to seat her next to them.

awsten looked to her left and brushed her thumb across her bottom lip. she nearly cursed aloud at themself when her thumb was removed though, as dark red lipstick was smeared across it. completely matte their ass.

the person was cute. brown hair, blue eyes, loose, light green sheer tank top tucked into light blue mom jeans. they looked almost angelic, as if they were straight out an aesthetic tumblr blog. 

"um, hi everyone. i'm geoff, i'm 16, and i'm genderqueer and i like pretty much every gender. i enjoy long walks on the beach, fried chicken and big dicks."

awsten snickered to herself, hand rising up towards her own mouth. she really hoped the others got the reference, but even so she couldn't help but admire their confidence. as her head turned sideways out of reflex, she could feel one of her hooped earrings prod into her neck.

"no? okay, tough crowd. i'm kidding. i like both listening to and playing guitar, rupaul's drag race, and people questioning their gender because of me. my pronouns are they and them." geoff smiled widely, staring down at their lap.

awsten watched the way they twiddled their thumbs in their lap, and looked up as if expecting someone to say something. they just smiled when the group proceeded onto the next introduction.

awsten smiled too.

\--

"you definitely have a thing for the new person." ashley said, holding a glass of fruit punch up to her lips before taking a big gulp of it.

awsten raised her eyebrows and re-adjusted her leather jacket. "i do not have a thing for the new person." she denied.

"who doesn't awsten have a thing for?" alexa, another girl in the youth group popped into the inner circle, talking a little too loudly for awsten's liking.

"keep it down, gaskarth." ashley replied for awsten, although being fully aware the leather-clad demigirl could speak for herself.

"sorry, sorry. you guys know i have trouble with staying quieter. you'd think my voice training would help with that - it doesn't, only dysphoria." alexa frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. now leaning in and whispering, she repeated herself. "who does awsten totally not have a little crush on?"

awsten caved in. "the new person. geoff."

"ooh, they're cute. okay, i support this. go get them, girl." alexa replied, raising her eyebrows as ashley did the same. she extended her arm before pointing in geoff's direction. "look at them. they look so lonely, c'mon, welcome them to the group. today is talking about dysphoria and insecurity so it might be a little depressing - give them a good first impression of the group. you've got like ten minutes 'til circle starts..."

awsten sighed loudly. "fine."

she brushed her bangs out of her face, checked if she had lipstick on her teeth in her phone camera, and decided she was good to go. well, after re-adjusting her leather pants, which were making her sweat like a goddamn hooker in church, but made her ass look so good.

she picked up her plastic cup of punch and strided towards them as if she were on america's next top model.

"hiya." she said in the most confident voice she could muster up. "you try the punch yet? if not, i could totally get some for you."

she internally face-palmed. seriously, aws? that's the best you could do?

then she looked down at their hands, which, to her luck, were holding a half-drank cup of fucking punch.

then she externally face-palmed.

"oh my god... i am so, so sorry." awsten cringed at herself, rubbing the back of her neck. "i'm sure the secondhand embarrassment is too real."

"nah, it's not too bad." geoff giggled in reply. they took a sip of their punch before extending their hand. "i'm geoff."

"awsten." the mint-haired demigirl smiled in reply, shaking their hand swiftly. she could feel her friends' eyes glued to her side.

"oh, i know who you are. not like, in a creepy way, i just... introductions. i definitely made a note on your name as you're the only one who got the reference i made - or at least, laughed at it. might have something to do with the fact that you're cute as well, though." geoff replied smoothly, their stature curving a bit as they cracked their neck before smirking slightly.

awsten felt her cheeks get hot before letting herself show off a toothy grin. "thank you, and might i say, you're not too bad yourself."

"also, i've just gotta say - your makeup is bomb. i love how the smokey eye compliments the dark red lips. it looks really good and you, and surprisingly, with your hair." geoff replied, taking the last gulp of their fruit punch.

"thank you so much! are you into beauty yourself?" awsten beamed, one of her arms setting her own half-full cup on the table beside her so she could clasp her hands together in excitement.

"i mean, no? yes? sorta? i'm an art kid. i really love color theory, so i've always wanted to get into it. i'm like, really bad at makeup though." geoff laughed in response.

awsten pursed her lips and turned her head sideways slightly. "nonsense. you can get good at anything you're willing to practice..." she paused as she looked the time, "aw shit, it's time to talk again. like, in the circle. we're continuing this later though, alright, mx?"

"alright." geoff smiled. "now, can we sit by each other again?"

\--

"i mean, dysphoria is a huge thing for me. i'm not out, and i won't ever be to my family, and it fucking sucks. i can't wear feminine shit. hell, my dad yells at me when i don't shave. he screamed when my friend used the nickname 'lex.' so now i look like a mess with a terrible five o'clock shadow. no one looks at me and says 'yeah, that's a girl' except for maybe in here, cause people know me. i know passing is just a concept and really so is gender, but jesus christ, not looking like a cis woman makes me feel like something is tearing me apart from the inside out. i want strangers to look at me and see a pretty girl, not some ugly teenage boy."

"thank you, alexis. i'm sorry you feel like that. but here, you're safe. we see you as who you are and it's really unfortunate you can't express yourself in the ways that you want. how i dealt with closeted dysphoria when i was younger was by painting my nails with clear gloss, or putting on chapstick and concealer that nobody except myself could notice." laura jane, the facilitator of the group smiled softly. "alright, that wraps up today's meeting. hopefully see you all next week!"

awsten turned to geoff as soon as everybody was getting up. "hold on!"

she shoved her hand in her pocket, scribbled her number onto a stray piece of paper and handed it to the honey-brown haired person in front of her.

"i'm an aspiring makeup artist. if you're willing to be a practice model, give me a call. i'll even do your makeup for free, which i don't even do for my best friend." she smiled before getting up, getting her stuff and walking up to ashley and alexa.

"how'd it go?" ashley asked almost immediately.

awsten smirked. "wonderfully. wanna go get some froyo? you look like you could use some, alexa."

"hell yeah."

"lit. by the way, you look pretty as fuck today."

\--


End file.
